Evolving Bonds
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: this is my second try at digimon- hopefully it'll be good. but the basic gist of the story is digimon meets a pregnant human girl. concerned about the female due to her lack of protection and a mate, Dolurumon decides to act as her mate. A Dolrulumon/Beezlemon/OC story. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Humans._

They were as rare and mythical to digimon; as unicorns were to humans.

Which was why the first time he ever saw one, sitting just a few feet from him speaking with Cutemon, despite his curiosity to go over to it and sniff at it and ask it questions- he stopped himself with the simple reminder that aside from Cutemon- he was a solitary creature, and wished very much to remain that way.

However this did not keep him from observing the human. Nor did it keep him from tipping his head back and scenting the air so that he could smell it either. He felt it best to catch the human's scent now while he could so that he could, uh, stay away from it later.

Yeah, that was it.

The human, as he could plainly tell by both sight and scent- was female.

All the tale-tell signs were there. From the fragile and feminine build, to the shape of the face's bone structure to the long black hair tied back in a ponytail by a single teal colored ribbon that matched her eyes perfectly.

She was beautiful- well, for a furless creature, he supposed she was beautiful. Which was just another reason he felt the strange need to get away from Shoutmon's village soon.

He had no desire to be entrapped by this creature, yet knew that if he were to stay, that's exactly what would happen. Zeroing in on Cutemon, he noticed the young one acting peculiarly strange towards the human.

Not that the young one didn't act weird around everyone. But this was different.

The human had Cutemon in her lap where he was leaning in against her stomach, his long floppy ear pressed against the area and he seemed to be listening to something for several moments when he finally drew back with a grin and chirped, "I heard it! I heard it! There really is a little human in there!" Causing everything in him to freeze up for a moment as he continued to listen to Cutemon speak. "So you're going to be a mommy?"

The human nodded her head, a small smile curving her lips.

It wasn't an expression that most digimon were capable of making much less pulling off, but the one's who could were considered heads above the rest of them. Which sort of only served to make other's feel inferior and caused more trouble than was necessary.

Shaking his head, he looked around for any traces of the human's pack or mate since he highly doubted that the female would have come to the digital world without one or the other and left herself so vulnerable to exposure and attack. However found no traces of either.

There was no noticeable signs of a pack. Nor one of a mate.

Was this human insane? He wondered as his protective instincts kicked in and he suddenly found himself moving towards Cutemon and the female.

The human had been about to answer one of the bunny digimon's many, many questions when she felt rather than saw the large wolf like creature that seemed to suddenly appear well within arm's reach of her. Looking up slowly, her teal colored eyes were met with golden amber colored ones.

Sharp. Intelligent. Calculating. Intimidating-

 _And frightening._ _Don't forget frightening._ Her mind whispered to her as she sub consciously reacted to that golden eyed stare by tightening her grip on Cutemon to the point of pain causing the small digimon to yelp in surprise. "Ouch! What's with the sudden death grip?" The bunny digimon asked, irritation lacing it's tone as she abruptly released him with an apologetic smile as her eyes went back to the wolf like creature.

At ten times the normal size of the average wolf, this creature was something to truly fear. His sharp fangs and claws could easily be measured as the length of or around the same size as her hands when they weren't balled into fists. It's fur on it's head, neck and thick shoulders was something between a coppery red while the rest of it's fur was as white as driven snow and clung to a body that was clearly defined as almost nothing but pure muscle and menace.

And with the large frame and muscle to match it- made the round about estimated weight about four hundred and fifty pounds easy. Maybe more depending on how quick it's metabolism was.

Cutemon, seeing the source of her sudden distress patted her on the back of the hand gently and said, "Don't you worry bout him. His name is Dolurumon, and he's my friend forever! He won't hurt you. Especially since you're going to be a mommy. He's probably just curious about you, that's all."

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" _Why would he be curious about me?_ She wondered as she placed a protective hand over her stomach as Cutemon quickly introduced her to his friend.

"Dolurumon, this is Saya. She was brought to the digital world with two friends, but became separated from them." Cutemon said as he ran over to the wolf like digimon and jumped on his massive paw. Or rather, he tried too anyways, earning a guarded look from the larger digimon.

"And where is her mate? Surely her mate wouldn't have left her. Not in the condition she's in." _It would be foolish to do_ _so_. He thought as he carefully leaned in and sniffed at her. Noting that she had an unusually sweet smell to her.

Not like digi sweets or completely floral. It was more like a combination of vanilla, chamomile, honey, lavender and... _What was_ _that last scent?_ He wondered as he sniffed at her again before finally managing to place it. _Rain? How odd. Nice. But odd nevertheless._ He thought as the human blinked up at him, seemingly either not have understood his question of simply hadn't heard it.

"I-I'm sorry- But what do you mean by mate?"

This made both Cutemon and his large wolf-like friend both stare at her as if she were crazed or something for several seconds before Dolurumon explained slowly, "The human that helped create the little one you carry within you. You're mate. Surely he must be near by."

The human worried her bottom lip and looked away for several seconds. How exactly did a person explain that sometimes things happened, leaving others behind in the wake of chaos and devastation the likes of which her _'mate'-_ and that was putting the term more nicely than Jared deserved- had created before he had left her lying in a pool of her own blood with her clothing almost as shredded as the skin of her wrists and inner thighs.

Dolurumon's flicked almost impatiently as he waited for the female to speak. However the longer he and Cutemon waited. The more telling her silence became. His features pulling into a fierce and angry looking scowl- the digimon regarded the female before him for several moments as his mind went over what little bits and pieces of information he knew of humans.

While it may be true that some humans had come to the digital world many, many, _many_ years ago. That had been well over three hundred digi cycles ago and those humans were nothing more than a part of the digital world's ancient history.

And even with the help of their legendary partners- they had been hard pressed to adapt to the digital world so that they could survive.

So there was no way that the female before him could survive on her own. Especially in her condition. She would need special care if she and her young were to remain alive and in one piece.

Sighing he thought to himself, _Looks like I've picked up another stray. Oh well. Some adult companionship might not hurt. Plus she could help me keep an eye on Cutemon and keep him out of mischief._

"Tell you what, human- You can travel with Cutemon and I if you want. I'll take care of you, protect you and even act the part of a mate to you, if you so wish."

The female stared up at him for a moment before saying almost warily, "Um, but I don't even know you."

"Then I guess that's something we'll have to work on while we travel. Isn't it?" Dolurumon said as he stared at her for a moment, his tail giving an agitated flick or two as he waited for the female to respond. However when she never spoke, he began to wonder what was going through her head.

Surly whatever she was thinking of couldn't be too bad. After all, it wasn't exactly everyday that a digimon like himself met a pregnant human and promised said female to act as her mate/protector.

Sure it was probably confusing to her. And yeah she probably had tons of questions, but it wasn't like his offer was a bad thing. In fact...a digimon of his ilk was considered quite the catch.

They were strong, virile, resourceful- They were quick in thought and on their feet, fantastic hunters and providers, and the drills on their tails could be used to hollow out the side of a mountain or really, _really_ large rocks to make dens for their mates when they were pupped.

And though the human may be a different species from him, he doubted taking care of her would be too terribly difficult.

They could stick to area's in the digital world that were easy for her to travel and has plenty of eatable meats and such and then when she grew too heavy to continue their travels, he would carve out a den for her and with Cutemon's help, clean it up and line the floors with sweet smelling grass and herbs after which he'd hunt enough food for all of them to last for six or seven months or so until after the young was born.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Saya was more than a little reluctant to scamper off to parts unknown with the large wolf-like creature was beyond an understatement. But it seemed that the creature had made the decision for her.

And when a choice about you is made by a creature almost four times you're size, six times your body weight- and with claws and fangs made for rending and tearing soft little bodies just like your own to pieces- you pretty much no longer have a say in anything.

Besides, she wasn't overly sure about this particular creatures behavioral patterns, and as such had to make educated guesses about what might happen if she bothered to try and run.

By nature she wasn't a terribly fast runner.

But she was small. And clever, and for the moment since her pregnancy hadn't progressed more than a few weeks along, maybe a month. So if she _really_ had to try running, she'd have to try and make it to the woods. Someplace where a big and bulky creature like this one would have trouble following.

Unless...he knew the terrain better than she did. Which was entirely possible since he didn't seem overly curious or wary of anything in the area around him.

So that probably meant that he also knew the natural predators of the area too and due to his current relaxed manner it appeared that he was probably at the top of the food chain around here.

 _Not good._

Not being able to outrun him was one thing. But with him being the top predator in the area- that was doubly bad for so many reasons. Which pretty much spelled out to her- _escape is futile_.

The wolf-like creature stood up with an almost lazy catlike grace and pegged her with those gold eyes of his before saying, "Running would be a bad idea." Confirming her thoughts as she tried to push back the panic threatening to overtake her mind.

"Running would only make me chase you down. Animal instinct and all that. And well, if that happens I can guarantee that it won't be fun for you. I have _fangs_ and _claws_ for a reason. So tip number one of surviving the Digital world, little human- if a digimon like me decides to act as you're mate- it would be wrong to turn it down. And tip number two- running can get you killed if you aren't careful, so just _don't_."

Dorulumon didn't want to alarm the human female, but she wouldn't be able to conceive of how quickly he'd be able to track her if she did run. Nor would she even see him coming...until he had his fangs and claws in her.

Tearing her apart.

Unless he told her to run, then she should stay right next to him where it was safest. Besides, the longer she was with him, the longer he would have time to adjust to certain instincts kicking in. It wasn't everyday he found a pregnant female in the digital world and decided to act as her mate, after all.

"I don't really have a choice in this do I?" Saya asked in almost a pleading tone. The wolf-like creature let out a sound a little too dark to be amusement as he moved to stand at her back and carefully too the sleeve of her shirt between his large teeth and tugged on it a little bit.

"No. I'm afraid not." He replied as she slowly got to her feet, with his persistent light tugging on her sleeve. And once on her feet, he gave her a nudge or two towards the outskirts of the village. Indicating which way they should take. And though she was hesitant to follow him anywhere, he wasn't exactly giving her a choice.

So with a wary look back at the village, he paused in his movement's so that she wouldn't fall behind, and waited for her to fall into line.

They had a lot of ground to cover before they settled in for the night.

Turning back away from the village with a sigh, Saya started walking until she walked past the giant wolf-like creature. Never noticing the amused upward curve of his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**The chap has some perverted limes in it. Nothing too out there or detailed, just limes.**

(****************************************************************************************************************************)

Over the next few hours of travel, Dolurumon kept a quiet, and easy pace at his newest stray's side as Cutemon filled the tense silence between them with his constant questions. Earning a slight smile from the giant wolf like digimon as he listened and filed bits and pieces of information that his human gave the bunny digimon in response.

Ah, the curiosity of children. While overwhelming to some was a method the wolf digimon had often used since Cutemon had joined him to weed out friends from foes.

Though he would admit that using the little one's curiosity to slake his own was somewhat underhanded of him. But it kept him from prying into other's lives since a child was more easily forgiven than an adult.

So he simply listened to Cutemon ask anything and everything he could think of no matter how odd or ridiculous and eagerly listened to Saya's soft spoken- if somewhat nervous replies.

"What's you're favorite color?"

"Um... Black."

"Really? Why? It's such a dark and scary color." The bunny digimon said as he blinked his dark blue eyes at her. She glanced down at him and shrugged her slender shoulder's as if to say, _So what? I like dark._ Before finally saying,

"I think it's more of a personality thing."

Cocking his head, Cutemon asked, "How's that?"

"Well, from what I've read of studies- specific people with certain personalities are simply drawn to specific colors. Often times said colors are meant to match our mood. Which means that the color we're drawn too changes from hour to hour. From day to day. Do you get it?"

"Oh," Cutemon said as he nodded his head, his floppy ears bobbing as he did so. "So it like if your upset or sad, the color is meant to fit your mood?"

"Yup." Saya said as she reached out and lightly scratched the bunny digimon behind one of his ears, making him giggle.

"What's you're favorite food?"

"Don't really have one."

"Not at all?"

"Not particularly. I'm not a terribly picky eater."

"That's good to know." Cutemon said as he reached down and place a small paw on Dolurumon's back and tapped out a code that the wolf digimon had taught him when they first began traveling together, with his little claws.

Turning his head to glance over his shoulder at the bunny digimon, the wolf let out an soft almost absent minded purring sound to indicate that the little one was doing well in his interrogation of his 'mate'. He'd turn the kid into a spy yet. He thought bemused as Cutemon continued to tap out a few extra things in his message.

The first thing pointed out to him, was that Saya was beginning to slow her steps.

Casting a slight glance at his human, he noted that she was looking a bit on the tired side. And then tipped his head back to look up at the sky and take note of the position of the sun. They had been traveling for a good long while since it had been before noon when he had first come across his human mate. And while he and Cutemon could keep going well into the night before settling in to sleep for a bit, he doubted that Saya could.

Especially in her condition.

The second thing that Cutemon pointed out to him was that she needed to eat something. Especially since she had given him something called a 'protein bar' when they had been back in the village. Of course this had been before he had realized that she was pregnant otherwise he wouldn't have taken her food from her.

Another thing that Cutemon had pointed out was that the temperature in the air around them was starting to shift and smell like a storm.

Meaning they would have to take shelter somewhere if he didn't want his mate to become injured or ill. And if they managed to find a place to take shelter soon enough- it would give him enough time to go hunting for food. But knowing how uncomfortable Saya was with him, he wasn't all that sure he should leave her alone for long.

So when he did go hunting he'd have to both stay within half a mile or so of where they were taking shelter and he would also have to leave Cutemon with her to keep an eye on her just in case she did something dumb.

He hoped that she would consider what may happen if she ran and he had to chase her down. But being that she was human and he wasn't, he wouldn't completely put it past her to try and escape him regardless. Which would lead to her being injured or possibly worse.

Which is why he needed Cutemon close by for. The little one had a great ability to heal all manner of wounds and preserve life. And as much as he hated to admit it, there was a high probability that Cutemon's healing ability would be needed for the next few months.

He felt Cutemon tap out a question with his claws and felt himself blink, his mind pulled from his own thoughts so that he could focus as Cutemon tapped out the question again when he first gave no sign of replying like before.

 _You're going to digivolve soon. Will you mate her for real?_ Again. Dolrurumon blinked his golden amber eyes, but other wise didn't appear to outwardly react to Cutemon's question.

To be completely honest, he had thought to. But had felt that Saya as a human wouldn't exactly appreciate being mounted by his current form. Which was why Cutemon was asking about his digivolved form since it had a more human like appearance.

Along with smaller claws and fangs which would allow him to better do- His mind cut him off right there as a quick succession of thoughts tumbled through his mind's eye. Teasing him unmercifully.

 _Saya standing naked with her long legs spread while he knelt on the ground at her feet, her hands buried in his thick mane while his mouth and tongue pleasured her tight feminine sheath. Soft breathy moans and cries escaping her throat before he quickly drew away from her so that he could grasp one of her wrists and pull her down to the ground and roll her underneath him._

 _Right where he wanted her._

 _Pressing his lower body against her wet heat as he pinned her hands to the ground, he would slowly lick, nip and kiss every inch of exposed skin that he could reach as he began to ground his thick twelve inches of aching length against her core. Slowly, and carefully at first so as to give her some idea of what to expect before picking up in both rhythm and speed until she was writhing under him._

 _Forcing her to beg him to let her cum before he would push himself inside of her warmth and begin mating her._

 _He would be both as gentle and wild as his nature and instincts would allow him to be with her regardless of her present state. And in the end he would find himself lost in a white haze of lust and ecstasy so great that he would find himself gritting his teeth and fucking her almost savagely in an attempt to breed her with his cock before he would knot her and wind up spilling every bit of seed he had in him into her womb while he nuzzled and kissed her as she dozed off to sleep in his arms._

"Hey, wolfy- you okay?" Saya asked as she caught the wolf digimon staring at her strangely while digging his claws into the ground. Worried that he might be thinking of a tasty human treat, she slowly began to inch away from the wolf digimon and was almost to the tree line when she heard him give out an audible, angry sounding growl before retracting his claws from the ground and moving to turn his body around to face her.

Causing her to freeze as he pegged her with a hard stare before saying, "Either come back to my side or I'll have to come after you. Which mean's that I'll have to punish you later once camp is set up."

Saya gaped at him, scandalized. Did he actually just say that he'd 'fetch her' and 'punish her'? As if she were a pet or a small and unruly child? Really?

Her heart suddenly hammering in her chest, she shook her head no. She was not going back over there with him acting so oddly. He was intimidating enough without the strange behavior to make him come across like a serial killer or something. And for him to go the extra mile by saying he'd punish her was- well, just plain insulting.

Sighing, Dolurumon glanced over his shoulder at Cutemon who got the message loud and clear. 'Mom and Dad' needed some alone time. Jumping down from the wolf digimon's back, the bunny digimon made his way over to a thicket of bushes where he then disappeared after his friend finally called out a quick, "Don't go too far." Before refocusing all of his attention on his mate.

" _Come here_." He said in an almost menacing rumble, already feeling somewhat twitchy due to the fantasy he'd just had. He could feel his cock slipping free of it's sheath, pre cum already leaking from the tip. Coating his length as he tried to decide how best to bend his mate to his will without physically harming her.

Because straight up ripping her clothing from her and mounting her would just be wrong on so many levels. Especially since they didn't exactly know each other very well.

When she still didn't make a move to come to him after he told her too the third time, he made a low growling sound and moved to stand in front of her and used his tail to wrap around her ankles so that he could tug them out from under her as he circled around her and put out one of his paws to keep her from hitting the ground hard enough to knock her unconscious.

Once he had her down on her back, he used his paws to push down slightly on her shoulders and pin her while he leaned over her torso and take the hem of her shirt in between his teeth and carefully, so as not to rip the fabric, tugged it up over the soft mounds of her breasts before letting go of it and looking down at her as he caught the scent of her fear clinging to her like a cloak.

The poor thing didn't even appear to have enough courage to even scream or yell at him for what he was doing. She merely lay there, stiff as a board as he eased up on her shoulders a bit so that he could nuzzle her throat and mutter that he had no intention of taking things much farther- so she needn't be afraid.

Not that she seemed to hear him any. She had apparently zoned out on him, at least until he bared his fangs and quickly bit through the fabric of her bra so that her breasts were bared to his hungry gaze.

 _Well, well._ Dolurumon thought as he looked over his female's furless breasts. It would seem as if his mate had more going for her than just a pretty face. Her torso was nice too with it's milky white flawless skin and the heavy soft pink tipped mounds that just begged to be tasted.

Too bad he wasn't exactly the type to take advantage of a gal. He mused as his mind whispered, _That's enough punishment, pervert. Just because you haven't lucked out with any females in the past few years doesn't mean that you_ _can do this to her- she isn't ready yet._

Sighing, he moved away from her and lay down a few feet away, making sure that his stomach was pressed hard against the ground in an effort to hide his frustration as he watched her slowly come around and shakily fumble with her shirt. Jerking it down and back into place as she carefully kept her back to him and shifted her arms so that she could shed her ruined bra before settling down with her knees against her chest, sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo- I wanted to have this up by Halloween but since Oct. 31st is my wedding anniversary, I couldn't get it up and posted in time. The chap may be a bit on the short side, but at least it's an update.**

 **So please let me wish everyone a late holiday and enjoy. ^^**

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************)

Dolurumon could endure many things, and in fact the wolf-like digimon had endured many things in his lifetime. But the quiet heart wrenching sobs of his mate was simply driving him- for lack of a better word- _insane_. He simply didn't know what to do.

The storm that Cutemon had picked up on earlier had already come and gone for the most part.

And while the cool rain didn't bother the two digimon, Saya was an entire matter completely. The poor pregnant human female had refused to stay as close to Dolurumon as possible in _any_ attempt to stay warm and dry and was now totally wet. Her skin, her hair, and her clothing were soaked through and through, chilling the little female to the point where between her shivering and crying both digimon had no damn idea of what to do.

After what had happened earlier, Dolurumon knew that if he made any attempt to move closer to her, Saya would freak out on him and bolt.

And he couldn't honestly say that perhaps he couldn't really blame her if she did. However he had no wish to chase her through the forest and run her to ground like he would his normal prey. After all, it wasn't like he intended to eat her.

She was too small and scrawny looking for him to eat.

Though after the incident earlier she was probably thinking that he would inevitably do so. And again he couldn't really say that he blamed her since he had probably taken her punishment a tad too far.

Cutemon upon coming back from his little exploration earlier had scolded him for what he had done to Saya and during the storm had even tried to coax the girl into coming over and sitting with him so that she wouldn't get so wet or cold. But so far his coaxing had done nothing since the girl was still too damn busy crying.

Something that Cutemon kept periodically looking in his direction and glaring for.

Finally after what seemed like forever to the two digimon, Saya seemed to quiet down- at which point Cutemon moved away from him to check on her before announcing quietly, his tone somewhere between astonished and disbelief, "She's asleep."

Dolurumon made a low rumbling sound as he slowly stood up and moved over to where Saya was and settled himself on his side around her and let Cutemon tip the exhausted human over so that she was laying next to him instead of sitting in a position that could possibly cause her pain later on.

"How much longer until you digivolve?" Cutemon asked as he climbed onto Saya's lap and stretched out so that he was covering as much of her body as possible.

Sort of like a living furry, fluffy blanket.

Dolurumon was quiet as he considered his companion's words before calculating an accurate timeline for his digivolution before he bothered to reply, "Somewhere between a few hours and early tomorrow. Why?"

"I think she would find you less frightening and intimidating if you appeared a little more human to her." Cutemon commented as he made himself comfortable and began to close his dark eyes a little bit.

"Oh? You think so." Dolurumon said almost absently as he shifted one of his paws until Saya's head was resting on it as if it were a pillow while he curled his body around her and Cutemon just a little more for added warmth an then rested his head on his other paw and let out a nearly silent yawn, figuring that he should catch some sleep while he could since Cutemon was already snoring softly where he lay.

And especially since he would probably have to deal with a hysterical female later on once Saya finally awoke to discover how close he was to her.


End file.
